


holla holla get dolla

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Night Stands, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Kazuaki went to the discussion class for the first time in the semester. Turns out the guy he bounced his ass off a few nights ago is his TA





	holla holla get dolla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selinawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinawen/gifts).



> guess which bitch is back (no saul still has my heart)

Oh, man, it’s so tiring.

Kazuaki would like to be literally anywhere else right now. He could be in his bed, taking a nap… or playing video games, or watching a movie…

Yet here he is, sitting in the cafeteria with Nageki, who’s completely ignoring him, because he’s doing some other homework.

They were eating earlier – Kazuaki got a tuna sandwich, but there’s so much vegetables in it he could barely taste the fish – so he didn’t finish it. He can’t help that he’s still hungry as well, and he’s craving the honey butter potato chips he has in his room…

He does need to be here, though. He’s… not doing great in his chemistry class, and earlier in the day he was complaining to Nageki about it–

“I remember everything Dr. Kawara says, Nageki! But I still can’t answer the test questions!”

“I see,” Nageki said calmly, “Well, since you’re a lit major, I guess you’re good at memorizing stuff, but not at the reasoning part.”

“Do I not study hard enough?” Kazuaki sighs, “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, Nageki… and I don’t wanna fail this class!”

“You’re not failing. You said you have a C.”

“But I’m scared!”

“You wanna go to a review session?” Nageki asks – “You can meet the TA.”

“The… TA?” Kazuaki asks – “Dr. Kawara has a teaching assistant?”

“Of course he does,” Nageki said, “Who do you think grades our tests?”

Yeah… Dr. Kawara is really all over the place. He doesn’t even plan his lectures that thoroughly, so sometimes he would let the class out early simply because he has nothing more to teach that day. On the other hand, sometimes he would also get so excited talking about his research that he completely forgets to teach the class what he’s supposed to teach. On his downtime, he’s probably too busy doing his research or… whatever else professors do.

“...you’re right.”

“He has a review session tonight. It is kinda late,” Nageki said – ”Like, around 8 PM.”

“Urrgghh…”

“If you go, though, I’ll go with you.”

Kazuaki sighs. “Do you usually go?”

“I don’t go every week. I just go when there’s going to be a test,” Nageki said, “But you can just go and see whether you like it.”

“But it’s so late…”

Kazuaki pouts as he places his head on the desk. 

It just sucks that it happens so late, which means he can’t go home until the review session is finished… taking the bus back and forth is just so tiring. But so is being at school and waiting for the review session. He could use that time to do something else, like… taking naps. 

He really can’t afford to fail this class, though. He’s delayed taking this chemistry class for so long, and if he fails now, he wouldn’t have any more opportunity to retake it. 

 

“We should go upstairs now,” Nageki said as he packs his books into his backpack. “It’s gonna start soon.”

“Now that I think about it, I’ve never met the TA before…”

“He usually sits in front of the class,” Nageki said – “You don’t notice him? He’s got long brown hair.”

“No…”

“I think he’s better than Kawara when it comes to teaching,” Nageki said, “But he’s not as nice as Kawara.”

 

They clear the table, and head upstairs to the classroom. 

There’s actually more people than Kazuaki had thought, although he doesn’t know any of them. They all look pretty familiar, though…

Nageki picks an empty seat on the third row from the front – close enough so that they can see the blackboard, but not so close that the teaching assistant would notice them. Kazuaki purposefully takes the aisle seat, so he can leave faster. The TA isn’t here yet, though.

“Did you do the poetry analysis yet, Kazuaki?”

“I haven’t started writing the essay, but I started writing notes on it,” Kazuaki said, “You wanna compare them tomorrow or something?”

“Sure. And then we can probably start the essay tomorrow too.”

“Ohh, you wanna go to this new cafe?” Kazuaki asks – “Hitori ookt me there the other day, and it’s really cute! We can sit there the whole day and take our time with it…”

Suddenly a figure rushes into the room, and immediately heads for the desk. 

The TA lays down his stuff – a stack of papers and notebooks, and on his other hand, a cup of coffee. He is exactly as Nageki described him – long brown hair, tied into a ponytail with a purple ribbon–

He opens the lid from the coffee cup, and chugs what must be half of the contents. Kazuaki can’t help but flinch a little at the sight.

...wait. Why does he look familiar...

“Oh, by the way,” Nageki whispers, “His name is Shuu.”

Shuu…

...wait.

Yeah, Kazuaki definitely can remember now…

 

“That black haired guy over there your boyfriend?”

“Uh… no, not really,” Kazuaki replied, flustered – both from the alcohol and from the question. Why does everyone always assume he’s dating Hitori.

Shuu just smiled and shook his head. 

“He’s kinda cute, you know that?” Shuu said – ”If you don’t take your chance now, someone else is going to nab him.”

“I mean, that’s up to him, I guess…”

Kazuaki can’t help but feel nervous – he’d taken to sitting on the bench and watching the others party, quietly wishing he’s home and asleep or something, but Hitori seems to be having a good time on the dancefloor – 

And then Shuu, obviously drunk, just slid up next to him and started chatting with him. First of all, Kazuaki has never met him before–

Second, who wants to deal with a drunk person anyway? 

Shuu downed the glass of cocktail in his hand as he continued watching the others who were dancing.

“But he’s your friend, right? I saw you guys arriving together.”

“Yeah, we live in the same apartment…”

“I’d fuck him,” Shuu said, “Is he gay? Do you know?”

Wow, this guy is most definitely drunk, Kazuaki thinks. 

“N… no…”

“You know what, scratch that,” Shuu said, “I’d fuck you, too. You’re pretty cute.”

Oh, a drunken compliment… 

“Th… thanks.”

Suddenly he leans in, grabs Kazuaki’s collar, and presses a kiss on his lips. 

That’s sudden, but… pretty nice, actually. Shuu tastes pretty sweet, like whatever alcohol he’s been drinking tonight, and he feels really soft and warm – so Kazuaki’s not going to complain. 

Shuu let go a few seconds later – Kazuaki can feel his heart race, and his stomach twists with excitement. 

“I can do more than that,” Shuu offered, placing his hand on Kazuaki’s thigh – “I mean, if you want me to, I guess.”

  
  


Kazuaki caught himself staring as soon as Shuu looks up to him, and their eyes meet for a second–

Kazuaki can tell from the look on Shuu’s face that he definitely remembers him, and he can see Shuu’s cheeks suddenly turn bright red. He doesn’t say anything, though, and quickly returns to his notebooks – Kazuaki, too, in a frantic attempt to avoid further eye contact, took out his phone and pretends to be checking his texts... 

Oh no, this is… getting kinda awkward. Clearly nobody else in the class notices, maybe not even Nageki – but Kazuaki just wishes he can walk out of the classroom and straight into the nearest dumpster and hide there for fifty years. 

“Alright, everyone,” Shuu announces, though still flustered – “Ryuuji just started chapter eight yesterday. Should we review the previous chapter or talk about yesterday’s lecture?”

...maybe he should ask for Shuu’s number after this. Just in case.

  
  



End file.
